December 9, 1996 Monday Nitro results
The December 9, 1996 Edition of WCW Monday Nitro was held in the Independence Arena in Charlotte, North Carolina. Results ; ; *Michael Wallstreet defeated Mike Enos *Hugh Morrus defeated The Renegade (w/ Joe Gomez) *Dean Malenko © defeated Jimmy Graffiti to retain the WCW World Cruiserweight Championship *Meng & The Barbarian (w/ Jimmy Hart) defeated The Nasty Boys *Chris Jericho defeated Bobby Eaton *Arn Anderson (w/ Steve McMichael & Debra McMichael) defeated Sgt. Craig Pittman *Diamond Dallas Page defeated Jeff Jarrett in a WCW US Championship Tournament Quarter-Finals Match *Rick Steiner vs. Scott Norton ended in a no contest Other Segments *Featured an opening segment in which Roddy Piper came out, wearing a Carolina Panthers T-shirt, spoke about living at the Tukasegee Days Inn in Charlotte and said he was happy to be home :*Piper then noted his hip was fine after the recent attack on him by the New World Order and referenced his WrestleMania 2 boxing match with Mr. T, saying he was asked to take a dive for the actor :*Piper responded by saying he wouldn't take a dive then and wouldn't now :*He continued by implying the nWo was gay before challenging WCW World Champion Hulk Hogan to a fight then and there *Included clips from WCW Saturday Night of Chris Benoit & Woman's video message to Kevin Sullivan, during which Benoit said his bishop takes Sullivan's queen in their game of chess :*Moments later, Sullivan, watching on, appeared dazed :*It was then noted Benoit & Woman were on WCW's tour of Germany *Featured a music video on Sting to the tune of Bonnie Tyler's "I Need a Hero" *Included Gene Okerlund conducting an interview in the aisle with Kevin Greene, with Greene saying he would be back during the off-season to go after Steve McMichael and discussed the Panthers making the NFL playoffs :*Greene then said the nWo was a bunch of crap and then cut a promo on Hogan *Featured an ad for the Outsiders T-shirt *Included the announcement that Jim Duggan, the Renegade, Joe Gomez, Diamond Dallas Page, Jeff Jarrett, and Ice Train would be in action on WCW Saturday Night and WCW TV Champion Lord Steven Regal would face Hugh Morrus *Featured clips from the Nasty Boys vs. Meng & Barbarian vs. WCW Tag Team Champions Scott Hall & Kevin Nash match at World War 3 to promote the Nastys vs. Meng & Barbarian match later in the show *Included Okerlund conducting an interview in the aisle with Ric Flair, during which Flair asked Piper to come out :*After Piper appeared, Flair noted Piper came to Charlotte in 1981 and now lives beside the founder of Nike in Oregon :*Flair said he fumbled the ball in 1994 to Hogan and made the mistake of walking away, then said Piper had the full support of the Horsemen and Charlotte in his match with Hogan :*Piper responded by saying his match with Hogan was his last shot and he didn't want anybody's help to beat Hogan *Featured footage of the clashes between Sting and Rick Steiner in recent weeks *Included Okerlund conducting an interview in the aisle with Rick & Scott Steiner regarding Sting, with Scott saying he saw a glimpse of the old Sting the previous week and emphasized that they and Lex Luger were standing behind WCW *Featured an ad for the Public Enemy hockey jersey *Included a vignette on Luger, after which it was announced Luger would face the Giant Commentators *Bobby Heenan *Larry Zbyszko *Mike Tenay *Tony Schiavone Ring Announcer *David Penzer Image Gallery 12-9-96 Nitro 1.jpg 12-9-96 Nitro 2.jpg 12-9-96 Nitro 3.jpg 12-9-96 Nitro 4.jpg 12-9-96 Nitro 5.jpg 12-9-96 Nitro 6.jpg 12-9-96 Nitro 7.jpg 12-9-96 Nitro 9.jpg 12-9-96 Nitro 10.jpg 12-9-96 Nitro 11.jpg 12-9-96 Nitro 12.jpg 12-9-96 Nitro 13.jpg 12-9-96 Nitro 14.jpg 12-9-96 Nitro 15.jpg 12-9-96 Nitro 16.jpg 12-9-96 Nitro 17.jpg 12-9-96 Nitro 18.jpg 12-9-96 Nitro 19.jpg 12-9-96 Nitro 20.jpg 12-9-96 Nitro 21.jpg 12-9-96 Nitro 22.jpg External links * Nitro #65 * Nitro #65 on WWE Network Category:1996 television events